Fallen
by Kaycha
Summary: Romance stories usually always have a hero that meets and falls in love with the right person for them, but what about a villain? Most would say that a villain can't fall in love...but what if that right person was also a villain? I do not own BNHA. Please favorite, follow and review!
1. Putting Out Flames

Dabi walked down the alley and slipped into the secret passage Giran had told him about. The narrow passage led down underneath the buildings and into the underground and to a large iron door that had no handle on the outside. Dabi wrapped his knuckles on the cold hard metal.

"Who are you?" a voice sounded from a speaker above the door.

"Dabi of the League of Villains," he replied, almost bored.

"Who sent you?" the voice asked again.

"Giran said I would be able to find some powerful allies here," Dabi answered.

"Where is your proof?" the voice asked.

Dabi then held up the ticket Giran had given him. It looked like a regular scrap of paper with the Villain's signature on it but then a light shone from the door, illuminating the ticket and turning it various colors.

"Alright, welcome to The Pit," the voice said as the door swung open.

Dabi walked through the door and into a dark hallway and to another door. A bouncer sat next to the door and stood up to open it as Dabi approached.

Stepping inside, Dabi looked around. It was kind of a shabby place, filled with smoke and the stench of sweaty bodies and alcohol. Many of the other patrons eyed him suspiciously as he made his way to the bar.

"What can I get you?" the barkeep asked.

"I'm not here for a drink," Dabi replied, looking around at all the staring faces.

"Then what are you here for?"

"I'm looking for someone strong," Dabi replied while leaning against the bar.

"What do you need them for?" one of the patrons asked flexing his arms.

"Yeah, you aren't what I'm looking for," Dabi scoffed and turned away.

"What?! I'm the strongest guy in here! How dare you!" the Villain yelled, standing up from his seat.

Dabi sighed, "If that's the case then all of you are just fodder."

"Say that again you piece of shit!" another villain warned.

"I don't have too," Dabi said before engulfing the entire bar in his blue flames. Screams echoed all around as the villain's were reduced to ashes. Suddenly watershed throughout the bar extinguishing his flames. Dabi turned to see a woman walking towards him.

"Was all that necessary?" she asked.

"Why waste time?" he answered, still leaning against the bar.

"I guess," she said as she stood in front of him.

Dabi looked over the woman in front of him. She was tall and slender with silver hair and pale blue eyes. She wore a dark colored tank top and jacket along with a pair of dark blue capris. A large scar ran from the corner of her right eye and down her cheek while another one lay across her throat.

"Dabi, was it?"

"Who might you be?" he asked.

"Is it really important that you know?" she asked while taking a step closer to him.

Dabi grinned, "I could care less."

"Well in that case you can call me Riptide," she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Are you strong?"

"Want to find out?" she asked him placing a hand on his chest.


	2. Meeting the League

Dabi made his way back to meet with the rest of the League of Villains with Riptide in tow. He didn't need to fight her to realize how powerful her quirk was. It was obvious in the control she displayed when she doused his flames in the bar. He decided to introduce her to Shigaraki and let him decide if she would be of use.

"So, you are taking me to your boss?" Riptide asked.

"Yeah, if you want to back out, now is the time," he replied.

"No way handsome, this is too interesting and I've been bored lately," she giggled.

Dabi looked over at the woman walking beside him. When he talked to her in the bar she came across as fairly sane but now there was something about her now that seemed just a little…off.

"I gotta warn ya, some of us are…"

"Odd?" she interrupted.

"You could say that," he replied.

They continued walking down the dark street. Riptide followed close behind as Dabi turned down a side street where a lot of shabby old buildings stood looking as though they had been abandoned. He made his way to one of the smaller buildings and tapped lightly on the door.

"STAY OUT! Why don't you come in?" a voice came through the door.

"Twice, it's me," Dabi said.

"How do we know it is you? Where you been buddy?" Twice said as he opened the door.

"Where is Shigaraki?" Dabi asked as he stepped inside.

"He is waiting for you in the kitchen. HE LEFT!" Twice answered. "Who is the chick?"

"Which one of you is asking?" Riptide asked with a serious face.

"Oooo, I like her," Twice said as he led them to the kitchen.

Dabi noticed that Riptide's demeanor had changed again. The far-away look in her eyes and smile was gone, replaced by one that was serious and on guard.

"DABI IS BACK!" Twice yelled as they stepped into the kitchen. "He brought someone with him."

"Dabi, it took you a while… you found someone?" Shigaraki asked as he sat on a stool at the counter.

"This is Riptide," Dabi said and nodded his head in her direction.

"And what is your real name?" Shigaraki asked. Riptide glanced his way a smirked before walking around the room. "What, not going to answer?" he asked.

"What's the point? Do you really need to know it?" she replied as she continued to study the room.

"How rude! Do you know who you are talking to?" Compress asked.

Riptide turned to the villain and locked eyes with him, staring him down as everyone waited for her to say something. She blinked and turned to look at their leader. "Tomura Shigaraki, quirk, decay, leader of the League of Villains and successor to All-For-One," she rattled off as she walked up to him.

The others looked at Dabi. "I didn't tell her anything," he shrugged.

Riptide stood between Shigaraki's legs and smiled down at him. "There is a lot of buzz about you out on the street."

"And what about you?" he asked.

"I just got back to town," Riptide replied as she turned and walked away.

"Why did you come here and what do you want?" Kurogiri asked.

Riptide glanced at the warp villain before walking over to where Dabi was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "I followed him," she replied as she leaned into Dabi and cupped his cheek with one hand. "He piqued my interest."

She began tracing his bottom lip with one finger and he grabbed her wrist. "What do you think you are doing?" He glared at her.

"Being forward," she smiled sweetly.

"Stop it if you don't want to be burned," he warned.

"I would love to see your flames," she purred back. Dabi pushed her away and Riptide walked off like nothing had happened.

"I don't like her, can I stab her?" Toga asked as she pulled out one of her blades.

"Little girls shouldn't play with knives," Riptide glared.

In a flash Toga rushed Riptide, throwing two blades and pulling out a third as she aimed for her throat. Before the others could react Riptide grabbed Toga's wrist, twisting and making her drop the knife before slamming her face down into the table with her knee in the villain's back. Her other had was at Toga's neck; water formed a fast spinning blade around Riptides fingers as she held them to her throat.

"Like I said, you shouldn't play with knives, you might get hurt," Riptide said as she nicked the villains neck.

"Enough!" Dabi stepped forward.

Riptide immediately let go and Toga stood up, holding a hand to her bleeding neck. Twice ran forward with a cloth for her. "What the hell was that? Are you crazy?" he yelled.

"Don't kid yourself, all of us are crazy," Riptide said with a cold tone. She looked at Shigaraki and smiled. "You need more powerhouses and long distance fighters. Lucky for you I fill both categories!"

"So you will fight for us?" Kurogiri asked.

"I have one question. What is it you all are fighting for?" Riptide asked.

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed!**

**niteshay: Thank you for reviewing! I hope everyone likes Ch 2**

**GuestAgain: I'm having fun with this one. As far as the story line goes it is set more in the current time line of BNHA. **

**lilphipp: Thank you I'm glad you like it!**


End file.
